


Together

by a_y_lin



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Dynamics, Family History, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Vampires, but no actual incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_y_lin/pseuds/a_y_lin
Summary: A collection of times people thought Klaus and Elijah were together, and a few they themselves started the rumor.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard & Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. I - He's Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> All one-shots can be read independently but will be written as if they occur in the same universe. They will not be chronological.
> 
> Implied incest, although it's just a misconception and they're not actually together. Nevertheless, if it makes you uncomfortable, don't read.

Elijah maintained a polite smile as the realtor showed him the estate, although he'd already seen it centuries earlier.

"Mr. Mikaelson, forgive me for prying, but I was told the Mikaelsons would be previewing the house today," she said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Was your wife unavailable?"

The Original chuckled, realizing she meant Niklaus, who was meant to be touring the house with him. "I don't have a wife, miss," he replied, keeping his tone neutral. "You'll have to forgive my companion for his tardiness."

"Oh, that's no trouble at all, and I'm sorry for assuming; I truly shouldn't have," the realtor assured him, looking guilty. Elijah was perplexed, but before he could inquire about her choice of words, Niklaus strode through the doors, dramatic as always.

"Good morning," he greeted warmly, wrapping an arm around his brother. "I did mean to arrive on time, yet I was delayed unexpectedly, my dear Elijah," the hybrid explained, oddly kind.

"Niklaus, are you drunk?" the elder asked, thoroughly confused.

His younger brother ignored him and turned to the realtor instead. "Only my dearest Elijah calls me Niklaus; Klaus Mikaelson, at your service" he introduced himself, taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. "You'll have to excuse my partner; he's not quite accustomed to such outward displays of affection."

The young woman blushed, "If you'd like to see the rest of the house, we still have to view the master bedroom and bathroom."

"That would be lovely," Elijah said, his sentence punctuated by Klaus taking one of Elijah's arms and placing it on his hip so that the two were pressed together. The realtor smiled at them from behind her glasses then turned to lead them to the bedroom. As they walked, Elijah could hear his brother's heartbeat--a product of his hybrid status--pounding rapidly, though why he was unsure. "What is it, Niklaus?" the elder asked, voice so quiet only his brother's enhanced hearing could detect it.

"Nothing at all, 'Lijah," the hybrid responded, only slightly louder. Elijah thought he looked rather smug, but he didn't have time to press the matter further as they were ushered into a stunning master bedroom, complete with dark wood floors and a balcony that overlooked the front of the estate. "This would be perfect for painting, don't you agree?" Niklaus inquired, diverting attention away from his behavior.

Elijah accepted the change in topic without a second thought, nodding in agreement. "I recall your preference for painting by the morning sunlight, so I imagine this room would be perfect for you," he mused.

"You remember that?" his brother asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Of course I do," Elijah replied, looking rather affronted. "Do you truly think there is anything about you of which I'm unaware?" he asked, taking on an amused tone.

"I suppose not," Niklaus acquiesced. "Now, do you reckon the master bath is more spacious than our old one?"

The elder Original sighed. "Niklaus, I'm certain that this house is more than adequately equipped for your brooding sessions. If you're truly so concerned, why don't you test it?" he quipped.

"Is that a challenge, 'Lijah?"

"Everything is a challenge to you," Elijah answered, rolling his eyes fondly. As Niklaus walked away, the realtor looked at him in shock, obviously about to protest his brother trying out the master bath of a house they hadn't bought yet. "We'll take the house," he decided, not even giving her a chance to speak.

"What if he's not satisfied with it?" the young woman asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"He will be," Elijah dismissed her objection. "If he isn't, I'll make it up to him in another way," he concluded, already contemplating if his brother would prefer a new set of paintbrushes or a bottle of bourbon.

"The two of you fit together so well, if you don't mind me mentioning," she praised, gathering the papers for him to sign.

"I should hope so," he said. "We've been together for what feels like lifetimes," he elaborated, signing the contracts.

"Elijah!" Niklaus's voice rang through the house. "I need you!"

"If you will excuse me for a moment, I have to see what it is he desires," Elijah said, already making his way back upstairs, to the master bath. When he arrived, he found his younger brother sprawled rather elegantly in a massive bathtub, the water adorned with rose petals.

"Come here, Elijah," the hybrid whined, much like a petulant child. Used to his brother's antics after tolerating them for a millennia, Elijah complied with a fond expression, moving so that the two were side by side. "What do you see?" the hybrid asked, gesturing to the room.

"It's a bathroom," Elijah deadpanned.

"You're no fun," Niklaus complained, flicking water at him. "Look at the doorknob," he demanded.

"It's silver," the elder replied, bemused.

"It's stainless steel," his brother corrected. "And the marble floors are indented with brass. Based on the color scheme, we're going to have to get new, brass doorknobs," he insisted.

"Indeed," Elijah agreed, his lips tugging into a smile. "Now, get dressed; we ought to be leaving," he advised.

Begrudgingly, the hybrid rose, making a show of dripping water onto their marble floors as he dried himself because he knew it would annoy his brother. Elijah, determined not to let his younger brother rile him, never broke eye contact. Their realtor had averted her gaze since entering the room, obviously made uncomfortable by Niklaus's antics.

"If you would give me a moment to dress, Elijah?" the hybrid asked.

"If it will satisfy your need to stall, Niklaus, though I don't see why; it's not like there's anything I've yet to see of you," Elijah conceded, noticing their realtor's grateful expression at being given an excuse to leave the room.

Free of Niklaus's presence, Elijah recalled an earlier question he had for the young realtor. "If you don't mind my asking, miss, whatever did you mean earlier when you apologized for assuming I had a wife?" he inquired, noticing the way the blonde adjusted her glasses as he spoke, probably a nervous habit.

"I didn't mean to assume you were straight," she replied, blushing profusely. "Obviously, you and your husband are quite happy together."

"Husband?" the Original asked.

"The other Mr. Mikaelson, of course, though I suppose some people prefer partner," she stated, as if it were the most obvious thing, and Elijah suddenly realized why his brother had been acting so strange, more tactile than usual. He must have heard her apology before he entered the house and decided to perpetuate the assumption. Well, as the old saying went, two could play at that game.

When Niklaus emerged, fully dressed, and began making his way to his brother, Elijah met him halfway, placing his hands on his hips and pulling the hybrid close so their bodies were flush against one another. "Are you ready, my dear?" he asked, bringing one hand up to caress Niklaus's cheek.

"Indeed, 'Lijah," his brother responded, leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the lips before bringing his lips to the hollow of Elijah's throat, murmuring a soft, "Glad you caught on, brother," before intertwining their fingers and pulling away, dragging his elder brother along as he made his way out of the house.

It wasn't until they got to Elijah's car, since Niklaus had taken a taxi, that both brothers descended into fits of laughter. Admittedly, they had been mistaken for lovers many times over the centuries, but a married couple? That was a first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my crack taken seriously! I'll be adding more one-shots like this whenever I feel inspired to write one, but I also have another ongoing fic, called How to Die, which is a Kol/Jeremy story if you'd like to give it a read. Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave any suggestions for one-shots you'd like to see me write. Who knows, I may just add your prompt!
> 
> Your grateful author,  
> ~Aylin


	2. II - A Perfect Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied incest, although it's just a misconception and they're not actually together. Nevertheless, if it makes you uncomfortable, don't read.

Ever since the Malivore incident, Klaus had moved temporarily to Mystic Falls, taking up residence in the newly-renovated Mikaelson manor. Hope couldn't blame him, considering she had been magically erased from the collective memory, and she savored all the time she could spend with him. Her mom thought it was excessive, but Hope knew Hayley dragged Elijah to Mystic Falls every few weeks because she missed her daughter. Today, however, Hayley had insisted on spending some quality time with her novels and coffee, so Hope, her dad, and her Uncle Elijah were on a shopping trip in town.

Hope, being a Mikaelson, should have known better than to expect a quiet afternoon. She was just looking at a new set of paintbrushes in a store window when everything started going downhill.

"Hope! It's been a while," Ethan shouted, having spotted her from afar. He jogged across the street, grinning widely when he reached her.

"Hey, Ethan," she greeted him, shooting her dad a look before he could tear out any vital organs. Her Uncle Elijah had left them at the art store in favor of finding a place for them to gather for lunch, so Hope was left with her overprotective hybrid father.

"Who is this?" Klaus interjected, putting an arm around Hope. He studied the human boy she seemed to know, begrudgingly admitting to himself that he was attractive at the very least.

Hope shot Ethan an apologetic smile before answering her dad, "Dad, this is Ethan; I met him a few weeks ago."

"Klaus Mikaelson," he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Mikaelson," Ethan replied, shaking his hand.

"Please, 'Mr. Mikaelson' makes me feel old. Call me Klaus," the hybrid corrected. To Hope's relief, before her dad could say anything else, his phone started ringing, a classical piece he reserved for Elijah. "My apologies, but I have to take this. I trust that if I leave you with my daughter, you won't do anything untoward?"

"I, uh, I'm not entirely sure what that means," Ethan sputtered; he had never heard anyone say "untoward," and he was terrified to ask. There was something about this young man--dressed in a plain shirt, jeans, and combat boots, all under a tailored leather jacket--that screamed "predator," though he couldn't determine what is was, exactly.

"That's quite alright, mate," Klaus waved his confusion away, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Just know that, if you hurt her, I will kill everyone you've ever met and feed you their livers," he clarified, rather politely he thought, before stepping away to answer his phone.

"Niklaus," his brother greeted, making the hybrid smile.

"Have you found a restaurant, 'Lijah?" Klaus inquired, sparing a glance at Hope and the boys. He could easily listen in on their conversation, but he doubted his little wolf would appreciate the eavesdropping, so he restrained himself, merely observing as they engaged in what seemed like harmless small talk.

"Indeed; I've found a quaint café not far from the art store. You're still there?" Elijah asked.

The younger brother gave a soft hum of confirmation.

"Excellent, I'll text you the address, and I'll see you shortly," the older stated.

"See you soon, 'Lijah," Klaus replied, ending the call. "Hope, your uncle Elijah has found a place for lunch," he called, purposefully making noise as he walked back to his daughter and her friend so they might have some semblance of privacy.

"Can Ethan join us?" she asked, smiling widely. When her dad opened his mouth as if to protest, she cut him off before he could get a word out, "I thought it would be nice since Uncle Elijah keeps telling you I should have more friends my age."

The hybrid paused, considering. His brother had been trying to convince him to loosen up for a while now, and at least this way, he could keep an eye on Hope's socializing.

"Very well then, we shouldn't keep 'Lijah waiting," he acquiesced, catching her look of surprise that he had agreed so quickly.

The three of them made their way to the café quickly, and true to Elijah's word, it was cozy, with a decently large table stationed in front of a fireplace. The elder Original, of course, was waiting for them at the table, and Klaus spotted his brother--in a suit as always--at once.

"Niklaus, I see you've brought a guest," Elijah quipped, taking in their new company.

"He's Hope's friend," the hybrid explained, taking a seat next to his brother.

"Friend?" the elder Original pressed, raising a brow. "They seem rather close, do they not?" he pondered, addressing his brother but looking at the teenagers.

"We're just close friends," Hope clarified, a bit forcefully, shooting her companion a look that prevented him from saying anything further on the subject.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," the Original stated amicably, shaking the boy's hand. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson, Hope's uncle."

A waitress came by to take their order, but Klaus waved her off, not in the mood to eat. He toyed with the cufflink of Elijah's right sleeve as the others ordered, content in his idleness. His brother, polite as always, took it upon himself to carry the conversation.

"Do you go to school with Hope?" he inquired, knowing full well he was an ordinary human.

"No, sir. I go to Mystic Falls High," the boy--Ethan--answered, and Klaus chuckled at Elijah's look of satisfaction. His older brother was always complaining that people in the twenty-first century had awful manners.

The hybrid noticed Ethan giving him an odd look, while his daughter seemed as amused as he was. "My dear Elijah is always bemoaning the lack of manners of young people these days," he articulated, nudging his brother's shoulder.

"He has better manners than you, Niklaus," Elijah mused, smiling softly. "I should think he is a much better influence on Hope than you are."

"Well, we can't all be a dreadful bore, 'Lijah," the hybrid conceded.

"If only we could all be as deviant as you," the Original muttered, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance as the waitress returned with their food.

The two teenagers dug into their sandwiches, and Elijah prepared two cups of tea, sliding one to his brother, who stared at it in confusion.

"It's Earl Grey, with a dash of cream and a spoon of sugar, your favorite," the elder explained, taking a sip of his own, a lighter blend of green tea. "I don't think I can tolerate any more of your incessant toying with my cufflinks," he quipped, garnering a glare from the hybrid.

"He has a point, dad," Hope chipped in, sipping at a glass of lemonade. "You've been restless all day."

The hybrid shrugged, "It's a full moon tonight."

Elijah mentally scolded himself for not keeping track of the day's date. He had been chalking his brother's odd behavior up to an attempt to throw him off, but in truth, it was a symptom of Klaus's werewolf side, his anxiousness as a full moon approached despite not being bound by it. Hope, being a tribrid, hardly felt this at all, and the Original could tell from her expression that she had lost count of the days. He brought an arm around his brother, drawing the hybrid closer in an attempt to calm his frantic energy. Klaus let himself be pulled into the light embrace, leaning into his brother.

"Dad, there's actually something I've been meaning to ask you," Hope started, Klaus shifting into a more comfortable position--now resting his head on Elijah's shoulder--as she spoke. "Since Halloween is at the end of the month, some of my friends at school are planning on coming to the party in town, and I was wondering if you'd let me go too?"

"Will you be going with Ethan?" her father asked.

"Ethan's a good friend, but I was going to go with Landon, my boyfriend," she clarified. "I told you about him last time you visited, remember?"

"You have a boyfriend?" Ethan interjected, his voice conveying both disappointment and shock. Hope had the decency to look sheepish; she thought she had mentioned that detail, but it could have slipped her mind.

Her reaction, apparently, was answer enough, because the human boy shot his gaze to the table, blushing profusely.

"I think you ought to go to that party, little wolf," Klaus broke the silence. Then, looking at Ethan, he smiled reassuringly, "If you don't intent to date my daughter, I won't have to worry about feeding you the livers of your loved ones should you hurt her."

"Thanks, Mr. Mikaelson--Klaus," Ethan said, looking more confident in his response than the last time the hybrid had mentioned removing vital organs.

"You could go easy on him, brother," Elijah murmured, leaning in so only his brother, with his enhanced senses, could hear him. The hybrid only chuckled.

"For what it's worth, I think you two make a perfect couple," the human chimed in, and Elijah--who had just taken a sip of his tea--started choking, while both Klaus and Hope burst into laughter.

"You think-- " the hybrid had to pause to collect himself. "You think Elijah and I are a couple?"

Ethan nodded sagely. "You do a terrible job of hiding it. You have the same last name, and I can practically feel the sexual tension from here; it's obvious," he stated, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Truth be told, Niklaus is my younger brother," Elijah confessed, watching the human boy turn bright red.

Klaus looked up at him, frowning, "You had to ruin my entertainment, 'Lijah?"

"I felt compelled to spare the boy any further embarrassment," Elijah defended, to which his brother nipped at his neck playfully, an homage to the time when the hybrid would've poisoned his siblings with werewolf venom for any perceived transgression.

The elder vampire felt a surge of pride for how far his brother had come in less than two decades. Now, they could joke about such things with no fear, no animosity, between them. When the teenagers left the two Originals alone, Elijah found himself with a hybrid attached to his arm until the moon was high in the sky, and then he watched a white wolf vanish into the woods.

"Oh, how far we've come, my dearest Niklaus," he mused to himself, speaking aloud though his brother was too far away to hear him. "We have further to go, still, and I shall walk every step with you, always and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys! I honestly don't know where the inspiration for this one came from, but I wanted them to meet at a café because I've got a bit of a tea obsession. Earl Grey tea with a dash of cream and a spoon of sugar is my favorite, so I made it Klaus's because it's traditional yet also classy and fragrant. Elijah has green tea because it's floral and a lighter tea.
> 
> Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll be updating next, but feel free to leave any suggestions for other Klaus/Elijah mistaken relationship one-shots (or any other Mikaelson family mistaken relationship one-shots), since I may just write your suggestion! Thank you so much to everyone who's read, left kudos, or both.
> 
> Until next time,  
> ~Aylin


End file.
